fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Third Party Classes and Class Options
Anything marked as playtest is material that may be revoked at any time due to an unfavorable conclusion of the playtest. In the event of a failed playtest, any characters that took the now banned content will be able to retrain the removed class/archetype/class option instantly at no cost. Third Party Classes Third Party Class Changes Angel Paragon The grigori race is not allowed, so this class is accessible to aasimar. Aasimars are allowed to take the grigori favored class bonus for the Angel Paragon class. The Ascended class feature instead only changes how a character is affected by spells such as banishment, and at 10th level the character gains the extraplanar, good, and angel subtypes (although they do not gain any of the benefits of the angel subtype). Some archetypes are limited to particular variant aasimar heritages. * Archon: Archon-Blooded (Lawbringers) only * Azata: Azata-Blooded (Musetouched) only * Brijidine: Azata-Blooded (Musetouched) only * Cherub: Agathion-Blooded (Idylkin) only * Lillend: Azata-Blooded (Musetouched), Peri-Blooded (Emberkin) only * Ophanim: Any * Seraph: Any Access to the pdf can be found here but is only for use in Fiend's Reach Living World Campaign. Dragon Paragon Add the following essence * Time * Alignment: True Neutral * Energy Type: Electricity * Dragon type: Time * Compulsion: Same as witty A feykin taninim gains a 60ft fly speed (good) at draconic paragon level 4. A feykin taninim's dracomorphosis Dexterity score increases are considered a size bonus, and their Charisma ability score bonus is untyped. Access to the pdf can be found here but is only for use in Fiend's Reach Living World Campaign. Machinesmith The Constructor Master Upgrade allows the machinesmith to craft an additional 2,000 gp worth of magic items, instead of creating permanent magic items Machinesmiths must possess any feat listed as a prerequisite for the bonus feat provided by their mobius weapon (when gaining multiple feats at a time, they may use any feat gained by the mobius weapon feature to fulfill these prerequisites). Legendary Gunslinger The archetypes presented along with this class are currently unavailable for play unless specifically listed blow with the approved third party archetypes. Access to the pdf can be found here but is only for use in Fiend's Reach Living World Campaign. Magitech Gunner Add the following ability. Penetrating Shot (Ex) At 5th level, the magitech gunner's arcane shot is still harmful to creatures, even if their spell resistance protects them. If she fails to overcome the spell resistance of the target of her arcane shot, the attack still deals 1d6 damage. Credit to this class can be found here. Swarm Host The archetypes presented along with this class are currently unavailable for play unless specifically listed blow with the approved third party archetypes. Swarm Host swarms do not get the Distraction swarm ability. Swarm HP is half of the host's max HP. X Bugs adds 1d4 damage of the selected element/s to the base swarm damage die. This damage will increase with the base damage die as Improved and Greater Swarm Attack are chosen as swarm powers. Hive Claws swarm damage will scale as the Swarm Host levels, Improved Hive Claws will need to be taken to reach max scaling. X-bug Elemental damage is included in the swarm damage(Does not stack with elemental weapon enchantments). White Necromancer Remove "He is granted a save to negate such effects even if one is not normally allowed" from the 15th level Death Warded ability. Path of War Playtest We have included a selection of Path of War content which comes along with much modification. Due to the extensive changes and limitations we've put in place, Path of War has it's own information page. Third Party Archetypes Multiclass Archetypes (noted with MCA) cannot be taken along with the secondary class that they emulate (you cannot multiclass into the secondary class, VMC into it, nor gestalt it). Third Party Archetype Changes Alchemic Knight Add the following line to the Alchemy class feature: In addition, an alchemic knight can take Brew Potion, using his class level in place of caster level. Add the following line to the Alchemical Strike feature: Personal extracts allow a Fortitude saving throw to negate the extract's effects (using the DC of the extract, which is 10 + the extract's level + the knight's Intelligence modifier). Fellseer Witch Revelations that are selected with Hexes use Intelligence in place of Charisma. Fellseers do not gain revelations as part of their mystery class feature, only their relevant class skills and spells as noted. Remove the last two paragraphs from Witch's Familiar (the familiar does not have these drawbacks). Remove the drawback. Fellseer witches may have no more than 5 revelations from their mystery, any additional hexes must be taken as hexes. Inspiring Commander Change the last sentence of Rapid Tactician to: "Furthermore, the inspiring commander adds her Intelligence modifier to initiative, in place of her Dexterity modifier." Remove the Supreme Inspiration ability (Supreme Charge is not replaced by this archetype). Mechanist Instead of Explosive Counterspell, you retain the Targeting Deed feature. Pale Slinger Remove Death Aura (the pale slinger receives Evasion at this level instead). Physiomorph Marauder Due to the extensive changes made to this archetype, it's earned its own page! Solemn Traveler Change Traveler's Terror to the following. Traveler’s Terror (Su) At 5th level, a solemn traveler radiates an aura which causes all creatures within 20 feet of him to take a -2 penalty to fear effects. At 15th level, this penalty increases by 2, the area of the solemn traveler’s aura increases to 50 feet and all creatures within her aura lose any immunity to fear effects they possess. He may exclude a number of creatures from this aura equal to his Wisdom modifier. Sword of Redemption Although not required to be Lawful Good, this archetype is still beholden to the Code of Conduct. Swordsmith Change the 3rd paragraph of the Blade of Legend ability to the following. In addition, whenever the swordsmith draws his blade of legend, he is transformed by the power of his bond to the blade. The swordsmith becomes a more fearsome, idealized version of himself, gaining a morale bonus to his Reflex and Will saves, as well as to an Charisma based skill check he makes equal to the enhancement bonus of his blade of legend. Third Party Prestige Classes Third Party Prestige Class Changes Archmage For the Spell-Like Ability Arcana an Archmage does not pay Experience Points. Instead if they chose a spell with an expensive material component they need to spend 50 times the price in gp for the expensive material components when it is learned. Hierophant For the Spell-Like Ability Special Ability an Hierophant does not pay Experience Points. Instead if they chose a spell with an expensive material component they need to spend 50 times the price in gp for the expensive material components when it is learned. Master Channeler Remove the "Ability to channel positive or negative energy" from the prerequisites (as this is covered by the 2d6 channel energy). Light and Dark (Su) has the following effect when using alignment channel or elemental channel: When using channel energy to harm or heal an outsider subtype with alignment channel or elemental channel, you heal or harm the subtype you selected with the feat, and do the opposite for the opposing subtype. Good opposes evil; law opposes chaos; water opposes fire; and earth opposes air. For instance, if you have Alignment Channel (good) and channel energy to heal good outsiders, you would also harm evil outsiders. Third Party Class Options Third Party Class Option Changes Giant Bloodline The stunning fist ability granted by Furious Touch uses Charisma in place of Wisdom. Giant's Hardiness grants Barkskin as a Spell-Like Ability instead of Stoneskin. Old Gods Mystery Due to the extensive changes made to this class option, it's earned its own page! Category:Class Category: Third Party